


Sassy Me

by dancetheficaway



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, RV back at it again, Smut, mostly not though, sometimes gp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: A collection of nsfw Red Velvet drabbles, most of them requested on my Tumblr!
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy, red velvet ensemble - Relationship
Kudos: 58





	1. Issues with Objects (Seulrene-centered)

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up for some Red Velvet shenanigans, everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Tumblr: The girls have a running bet for what inanimate object Seulgi will get stuck in next.

The girls know Seulgi doesn’t back down from a challenge. This is exactly the reason why they’ve ended up in the ER room with her, holding Seul’s hand as the nurses stare at her, silently judging. It’s not her fault the baby carrot slipped from her hand, is it??

It’s become such a frequent occurence that Joy and Yeri have decided to bet on the next object Seulgi will… _have an issue with_. At the beginning, Irene scolded them, saying it was highly inappropriate and not nice, but she stopped once Joy made her admit that the baby carrot slipped from her hand, and not Seulgi’s. 

As for the bet, Yeri and Joy both have their sights on the electric toothbrush, whereas Wendy thinks more along the lines of another vegetable.

Irene doesn’t say anything, her cheeks bright red.

-Come on, don’t tell me the toothbrush has already been done!

Joy scoffs as Irene looks down at her feet.

-You unnies are weird, says Yeri.

Suddenly, Seulgi arrives in the living room, a smirk on her face as she backhugs Irene.

-She has a point. We _are_ weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


	2. Indiscreet Listener (Joygi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Tumblr: Seulgi knows that Joy masturbates to the sound of Seulgi masturbating but she just can't bring herself to care.

Seulgi knows, because Joy hasn’t exactly been discreet about it. Since only a thin wall was separating their rooms in the dorm, Joy’s moaning couldn’t go unnoticed, especially when it was heard mere minutes, sometimes seconds, after Seulgi herself had started masturbating.

Strangely enough, Seulgi didn’t care. A part of her liked knowing that the wet sounds of her fingers thrusting in and out of herself were turning Joy on so much that the girl next to her ended up pleasuring herself as well.

Other than that, neither of the two mentioned it when night had been replaced by morning; it was like their dirty secret, shared via the thin wall between their rooms, thrilling them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


	3. Special Invitation (Wenrene-centered)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Tumblr: "Wendy, why does everyone act so familiar with you?" "It's because I've been in public orgies with them once or twice a month."

Irene almost chokes on her pasta when Wendy casually replies that she takes part in public orgies with other groups.

Wendy shots her a worried look:

-Are you alright, Hyun?

Irene nods slowly. Is she? Is she not? She needs to know more.

-Care to expand on what you just shared?

Wendy raises an eyebrow and shrugs.

-Sure. So, I’ve been doing it for almost a year, on the rare times we get evenings off. That’s how I made so many new friends over the last few months!

Joohyun gulps, pointing to Seungwan with her fork.

-By having sex with them..?

Wendy nods.

-Well, yeah!

-How… How does these evenings work?

Wendy has to hold back a chuckle at Irene’s obvious curiosity. She couldn’t blame her, really.

-It depends. Sometimes, we meet at a dorm. Other times, we meet at private clubs. You arrive, and you catch up with people you know. Then you start to make out a little, and before you know it you’ve got someone riding your face.

Irene’s cheeks blushed a deep red. Wendy smiled, before setting her cereal bowl down on the breakfast table.

-You should come with me next time! We’re meeting with a few members from TWICE, and some of the Blackpink girls! I believe Mamamoo will be tagging along too, if I’m not mistaken.

Joohyun almost dropped her fork.

-You want… me to come with you… to an orgy?

-Well, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before, Hyun. Besides, you don’t have to do anything with anyone.

Irene’s cheeks turned even darker at the mention of their past hookups.

-Come on, it could be fun! Just go with me, and if nothing happens we can just fuck together!

The leader pondered the thought for a moment. She could use a way to blow off steam, and if it was with other members… besides, she did have this dream the other night, where Wendy was begging her for her strap…

Irene let out a sigh.

-Ok, I’ll come once, but just to see.

Wendy clapped.

-Sure, Hyun. Something’s telling me you’re gonna come more than once. Literally and figuratively.

Irene slapped Wendy’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


	4. Me, Myself and I (Joy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Tumblr: Joy has an embarrassing secret. When she's alone in the dorm, she watches fancams of herself and masturbates.

It’s not that she thinks that highly of herself - ok, maybe it _is_ \- but there’s just something so very naughty about sliding her hand down her pants when she watches herself. Besides, there were plenty of fancams of her on the internet, so she had to make a use of them _somehow_ , right?

Anyway, Joy can’t help herself. She’s pretty hot, and it adds another layer to her pleasure to take the risk of being caught in a situation most people would find embarrassing. But Joy takes pride in her figure, and her dancing - after all, she trained for it. 

So she finds it to be all rather tame, in the end. What’s important for her is that she gets off, and if that’s when she’s watching herself, then she will do exactly just that. (If Irene could avoid finding out, though… Joy isn’t sure she would ever live it down).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


	5. Afternoon Dream (gp!Seulgi x Irene)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Tumblr: gp!Seulgi having a wet dream and getting hard, Irene gets soft seeing Seulgi sleep until she sees her boner.

Joohyun thinks that her girlfriend looks adorable when she sleeps. And not because she’s a creep, thank you very much, but because Seulgi just looks so peaceful. 

She had been tired for a couple of days, busy days at the office taking a toll on her, so Joohyun had suggested she go for a nap during her day off. At first, Seulgi had protested, wanting to spend time with her girlfriend instead. But Joohyun reassured her, saying that she would still be there even if Seulgi dozed off for an hour. 

So Seulgi smiled sweetly at her, and she left their living room to go take her nap. 

This was almost an hour ago, and now that Joohyun was finished with her novel, she went to check on her girlfriend. As she had sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at the way Seulgi frowned in her sleep, she gently brought her hand up to brush away the hair falling in her girlfriend’s face.

Seulgi stirred, but didn’t wake up. Joohyun continued watching her, how her chest was rising and falling slowly, the rhythm of her heart quiet. 

She got pulled out of her affectionate thoughts when she noticed the bulge under the thin covers of their bed, Joohyun’s cheeks becoming red. A different kind of thoughts ran through her mind, and she figured Seulgi must be having similar ideas as a barely audible moan left her mouth. 

Joohyun shot a look at the alarm clock, and was about to leave the room to rid herself of such thoughts (Seulgi needed to rest!) when she felt a familiar hand stop her.

-Hyun?

-Hey, baby. Slept well?

Seulgi smiled happily, pulling Joohyun into her embrace.

-I did. I had a… very interesting dream.

Seulgi didn’t miss how Joohyun had been blushing, and she knew that her girlfriend must’ve noticed her… friend down there.

Joohyun shot her a playful look.

-Really? Care to tell me more about it?

Seulgi chuckled as she pulled Joohyun fully on top of her, her hands automatically lending on her girlfriend’s hips. Joohyun kissed her deeply, gently moving against Seulgi, the delicate grind of her jeans against her sweatpants making her harder.

Seulgi broke the kiss for air, Joohyun staring into her eyes.

-I dreamt that you… 

She punctuated her sentence with a kiss to Joohyun’s cheek.

-You were on top of me…

A kiss to Joohyun’s jaw.

-Riding me, your fingers playing with your clit…

A kiss to her neck.

-Taking what you needed from me…

Joohyun let out a moan at Seulgi’s description, the grinding of her hips becoming more noticeable.

Seulgi smirked up at her, and wasted no time to slip Joohyun’s shirt off of her, caressing the newly uncovered skin. Joohyun seemed to appreciate the quick pace, as she moved to stand up, taking her clothes off, watching Seulgi do the same. 

Once the couple was bare, it was only a matter of time until Joohyun acted out Seulgi’s dream, for her girlfriend’s greatest enjoyment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
